gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Earthquake of 2015
The Earthquake of 2015 is an episode made by Agentpman1 (talk) 00:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Summary Earth goes through a massive earthquake from the explosion of Sullvan's home, which causes the gang to get injured pretty badly. This makes Sullvan feel guilty, and sad for what he lost, and what he might lose if the gang doesn't recover. Characters Dogs Sullvan Dog Gumball Watterson Martha Nuttels Cobby Nuttels Mabel Watterson Hot Dog Beckie Petersson Pac the Dog Remy Miler You know what? I'm to lazy to continue. lol Transcript (Episode Starts with a gaze of an unknown planet.) Sullvan Dog: (Voice only.) This is my home. Yep. That's right. I was born in a planet. And no. That doesn't mean i'm an alien. So anyway, This is where all my relatives, and family live, too. (Close up of the planet.) Dog: I'm bored. Dog 2: Me too. Lol. Sullvan: (Voice.) My family...Isn't the most brightest family... But hey. That doesn't mean i hate them. I love and care about them all! I'm their leader, which means i'm the leader of a whole new planet! Cool eh? Btw, these blue guys are called dogs. And no. They aren't like those dogs you have as pets. Their special. because...Well...They're blue! Just like me. Anyway, they used to have another leader, king dog. (Flashback.) Sullvan: Ok King. Here's you're "royal" Cake...(Leaves.) King Dog: Yay! My cake is here! I'm starving! Dog Henchman: Uh, sir. Can I have a bite of your royal cake? KD: Idk, Benson. Are you royalty? Benson: No sir. KD: THEN YOU MOST CERTAINLY CANNOT HAVE A BITE OF MY ROYAL CAKE. (Eats.) Benson: Ok, sir. (Flashback Ends.) Sullvan: (Voice.) It was ok at the time, until the "incident." (Flashback to The Bones when KD was crushed by a giant stone.) Sullvan: (Voice.) So I had to take over. Felix is the co leader, because i'm always gone, helping my other family. Speaking of other family. (At the watterson's house.) Sullvan: (Voice.) Yes. I have 2 families. I had always loved my family no matter what. Did you know they are also the owners of some gem...thing...whatever? Yeah...for kids, they are really tough! I help fight with them most of the time, but not to often anymore. You see, after I saved my other family from Bobert, they somehow appear more often nowadays. I don't know why, but eh. (Later.) Sullvan: (Voice.) k. Now you all know what your here for. The story. Ok fine. I'll tell you. It all started this morning. (This morning.) Sullvan: Ugh...Why am I always bored? Hot Dog: (On Fire.) I AM ON FIRE!!!!!!! SD (Short for Sullvan Dog.): Well at least you learned your lesson! After setting elmore on fire....2 times... Hot Dog: Lol shat ap. At least I can noscope. SD: Oh goodie! And I can turn into a dragon and cause the earth to shake every step i take! Im gonna get a soda. (Gets of of couch, and the house shakes a little.) Hot Dog: ...Turn into a dragon now. SD: What was that!? A Mini earthquake!? (The house shakes harder.) SD: WOAH!!! What was that!!??? Now I'm creeped out... Hot Dog: Huh...I think I ate to much... (Earthquake.) SD: OH GOD...OOOOH NO.... (HUGE explosion in the sky.) SD: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!!??? tba